Beloved By The Gods
by 7Roja9
Summary: The Pharaoh's younger sister gets kidnapped during a battle at the palace by none other than ( ) 3 years go by as the Princess is slowly able to fully win her kidnappers trust so she can escape from him, at least that was her plan back then. Going through puberty, living with the kidnapper who is treating her fairly, her Royal Highness is not so sure of what she wants anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _Ojufemi actually means ' Beloved by the Gods ' a female name given in Ancient Egypt._

I was running out of stamina, but no matter how fast I'd ran the serpent kept on chasing me with its white velvet skin and the loud hissing sound it produced.  
I looked behind me, but the serpent wasn't there anymore and neither did I hear anything.  
Confusion struck me but I couldn't waste my time right now thinking about where it'd go,  
the gods must've come to my aid in order for me to get back to the palace in safety.  
I kept on running until suddenly, the image of the serpent was right there in front of my eyes.  
'' No, stay back. '' I screamed as I panicked and fell on the ground. I tried to get up again but the serpent rolled its tail around my left leg,  
preventing me from moving any further.  
Anxiety took complete control over me as I knew there was no escaping the situation anymore.  
I cried as I covered my head in my arms and closed my eyes, waiting for my death as I felt the snake's tongue slowly sweeping up towards my exposed knee-  
'' Princess, Princess wake up! You have to leave right now! '' I heard a familiar voice.  
I gasped as my eyes shot wide open. '' the same nightmare again...'' I mumbled softly as I slowly leaned up  
and wiped away the sweat drops that were covering my forehead.  
'' Princess, please there is no time, we have to hurry and get you into safety. ''  
The voice belonged to my servant girl Manet, who had a hysterical look on her face I'd never seen before. '' Manet.. what? '' I spoke, still not fully awakened yet.  
'' No time Princess, please stand up! '' She said as she grabbed my arm and pushed me up.  
By then I heard many loud noises coming from the palace, many screams and sounds of objects that were being thrown. I looked at Manet in utter shock, but she kept on grabbing some of mine belongings together and threw them in a bag. '' Manet! Those noises...Tell me what is going on right now! '' I shouted.  
'' Right now, your brother wants you safe. You have to leave now. '' Manet said as she pressed a finger on her lips for me to be silent and grabbed my hand as we made our way out of my room. 

We sneaked our way out of the upper floor using the servants passages as we managed to avoid anyone seeing us.  
Manet had covered me in a black robe and held my hand as I was unable to see where we were going.  
Each moment that passed made me more nervous as the horrific sounds of what was going on through the palace was too unbearable to listen too.  
'' I have a horse prepared for us outside of the banquet hall, we have to try not to get caught while we make our way  
through the hordes of fighting guards and soldiers. '' Manet spoke as she turned around and held me by my shoulders, making me stare up at her as she bent down to meet me on eye level. '' Whatever is going to happen right now, you have to run. I was ordered to get you into safety, even if my own life depends on it.  
Do not stop running. ''  
Manet said as she looked at me with a dead serious expression. '' No.. I won't leave you. ''  
'' You have too. '' She said in a determined voice as she pinched me into my shoulders.  
I bit on my bottom lip as I tried to hold in the tears and could only nod to what she had to say.  
Manet had been my servant ever since I was just a little baby, she wasn't just a servant to me, she was also my precious friend who I'd deeply cherished, How could I leave her if she were to be in danger? What was she asking off me? I thought as my heart skipped a billion beats as we were getting closer towards the banquet hall. Manet made the cape of the robe drop around my head more deeper as she held my hand tight and squeezed it a little, signaling that we were going through the hell that I was hearing loud and clear.  
Within a few seconds I felt her pushing me behind her as I could only stare at the ground, seeing the result of the battle covered all over the ground, disgusting images that I'd wish I didn't had to see as I felt instantly sick in my stomach from it. I still tightly held onto Manet's hand and could slowly hear the noises of the room getting softer as I felt we were both going to get out of here safely together.  
'' Almost. '' I heard Manet's voice as the heavy weight on my heart was slowly ebbing away when suddenly I heard a scream which I knew better than anyone in the world who'd it belonged to. I instantly turned around and saw my brother hit the wall as he held his hand on his stomach, blood streaming out of his wound as his white royal garment started to stain red.  
'' BROTHER '' I screamed and without any thinking, I let go of Manet's hand and stopped walking behind her. '' THE PHARAOH IS INJURNED, PROTECT HIM! '' I heard Priest Seto shout as he and his men tried to get towards The Pharaoh but the enemy's men kept them from reaching him.  
'' What are you doing?! We cannot afford to blow up our cover! '' I heard Manet's panicked whisper as she forcefully grab my hand and dragged me behind her.  
'' No! Please! My brother...ATEM '' I shouted as I tried to stop Manet who kept pushing me.  
'' Ojufemi! '' I heard my brother scream as he stared in my direction.  
'' Princess please! '' I heard Manet's voice more panicked as ever as I felt her hand that was holding mine shaking and sweating.  
'' What are you doing? Get out of here! that's an order. '' I heard my brother shout as he kept fighting off the thief that injured him.  
'' But.. '' I whispered as tears started to sweep down my cheeks. '' DO AS I SAY RIGHT NOW! '' I heard him scream as he managed to stab the thief and gestured with his blood running sword for me to run off. I hesitated but tightly grabbed Manet's hand again as I prayed that the air god Shu would lend us his powers so we could both escape from here fast. 

As if by some miracle we managed to get outside of the banquet hall.  
A brown horse stood outside, it neighed in a distressed manner when we got closer towards it.  
'' Shiba, Easy girl, It's me. '' Manet whispered as she gently petted the horse on her manes.  
'' The gods are truly blessing us right now, we are going to get out of here safely. '' Manet said as she lifted herself on Shiba's back  
and gave me a hand so I could do the same thing.  
'' I wouldn't think so lightly of your current state if I were you. ''  
We both gasped and looked around but couldn't see properly through the darkness to which way the voice we heard came from.  
'' Who are you and where are you hiding? '' Manet said as she jumped off from Shiba and stood before me in a protective manner while sheltering  
me behind her arms. '' That's for me to know.. and for you to find out. '' The voice spoke when suddenly a heavy weight was hearable through the air and before I knew it Manet screamed and fell down on the ground. '' MANET '' I shouted as I turned her on her back and sobbed while pulling my hand on my mouth as I saw multiple arrows had hit her. At that moment Shiba completely panicked from the sudden attack and dashed off.  
Manet grabbed me by my arm and shook me hard. '' Run. '' She spoke, her expression telling me that she wouldn't survive this. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, which felt like it was going in slow-motion. My body was instinctively responding to her command while my own mind was screaming at me not abandon my dearest friend. I panicked and started to run away when out of the corner of my eyes I saw a shadow creeping in on me from the left, but I was too late.  
The figure pinned me down on the ground, making me fall on my stomach.  
'' You thought I would let you escape Princess? How cute. '' I heard the same voice again.  
I shivered as I felt the warm breath around my ear, as I was roughly lifted up from the ground.  
'' You better behave or else you'll face the same faith as your little friend over there.'' The voice spoke as I was being pushed to walk forward.  
I turned my head around and sobbed as I called out for Manet, hoping she would respond back, hoping she was still alive, but she just laid there, not a single movement came out of her. I slowly turned my head back and kept on weeping until we reached a more crowded area. '' Shut your crying. '' The voice spoke harshly as I heard a whistle. Within a few moments a black horse came galloping our way as we were hidden behind some old piled up barrels.  
I felt my robe cape pushed over my head again and I was smoothly lifted on top of the horses back.  
I tried to get off and escape but he or she simply jumped on top of the horse behind me and sternly kept me in my place.  
I heard a loud kick as the horse neighed and galloped in full speed into the cold dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept shivering from the cold as the dark robe I had one wasn't keeping me warm enough.  
I was still unable to see anything due to the robe's cape that had been deeply pulled over my head by  
my kidnapper but I didn't dare to rebel against this person and lift it off.  
I could notice the horse was starting to slow down it's phase as I heard we were getting towards a noisy area  
that kept getting louder with each moment we rode towards it.  
The horse had stopped riding as I heard my kidnapper jump off and carelessly pulled me off from the horse as well.  
'' Tie Khnu next to the other horses. '' I heard my kidnapper tell someone when I heard both hooves and footsteps on the ground leaving us.  
I was pushed forward to walk towards the noisy atmosphere as with each step my heart kept beating loudly as my thoughts kept panicking me  
on where I was and what would happen to me. Everything I heard and smelled overwhelmed me, as I had to use my other senses as  
much as possible to comprehend what the situation looked like.  
I smelled burned wood everywhere and felt the heat of fire coming out from it, which I had to admit I was deeply grateful off now that the feeling of the tremendous cold I had felt during the horse ride was slowly leaving my body. I heard the sounds of drums and flutes being played in the background, as I smelled a heavy mixture of both spiced meat and beer and wine lingering around the place. I also heard many masculine but also feminine voices of people varying from normal chit-chatting till shouting and swearing and even some noises which made my cheeks burn from embarrassment, happy I still had my cape on so I  
wouldn't have to see any of the scenery's that took place around here.  
'' Hey Boss! Who is that person you snatched? a girl? or a boy? '' I heard someone shout as more people started to join in on the commotion and I could feel all eyes were caught on me, as I was still being pushed forward by my captor. '' It's a girl of course you fool, look at those full lips and that feminine jaw line of hers. ''  
I heard a woman shout as a smack was being given, probably to the person who asked the question.  
'' Why did you hit me like that you tramp? You want to fight with me again? '' I heard the man shout, followed by the sounds of glasses that  
were being thrown around. People suddenly started to scream around and protest as a fight was being set into motion.  
I nearly tripped over something as people started to push one another, when my kidnapper held me by my waist, preventing me from falling.  
'' ENOUGH. '' I heard my kidnapper shout loudly as the commotion instantly dropped and people were dead silent.  
'' All of you clean this filthy mess up right now and try to keep the volume down or else there will be trouble for each and every one of you! Do you all understand? '' My kidnapper said. '' Yes Chief Marik. '' Everyone replied all at once.  
Marik?... No way. You have got to be kidding me. That fight at the palace was with the ...  
I was being pushed behind me again to proceed as thousand of thoughts rushed through my head, my eyes big of shock and utter fright but luckily no one could see from underneath my robe cape. I heard a door being shut behind me and I instinctively walked away from him until I accidentally hit myself against the wall and allowed myself to drop on the ground with my back against it. I tried to make myself as small as possible while dropping my head on my knees.  
I heard footsteps slowly walking towards me as I was literally preparing myself for the worst. My cape was being lifted off, and as moments went by without anything happening, my curiosity was just exploding inside of me as I slowly looked up into my captors eyes whose face was near me as he had bent down to look at me.  
''...Why are you down on the ground for? '' Marik said bluntly. I felt like I had lost my ability to speak the moment I stared at Marik who I'd heard thousand of rumors off throughout the years from anyone I encountered, which growing up drove a certain fascination within me as in who he really was or what he really looked like from all the speculations that I heard off. Right now I just couldn't believe this was actually him I was seeing. 

He as many others were originally part of the rivaling Nubian Dynasty that my country and its people had many ferocious battles with throughout the years.  
It is said that he and his tribe are neither loyal to the Nubian Royal Family itself nor loyal towards The Egyptians either.  
They were allowed to keep their own nomadic tribe and their rituals and practices by the Nubian King if they would insist on helping the Nubians fight the Egyptians since the men and woman born in these tribes were said to be powerful warriors and that they certainly never lost any battle they participated in.  
It had deplored my father for many years that he wasn't able to gain their loyalty first so that they could fight for us against the Nubians instead of the other way around. Out of all of the tribe members, Marik was one of their most respected and powerful leaders. He was able to march and command many victorious battles which for his age was very admirable to many people as his name got wide-spread throughout the regions.  
I couldn't help but stare at his appearance, it all didn't make sense how he could be from Nubian Descent. He had ashed blonde spiky hair, his eyes were light purple, his skin tone wasn't even that dark as most Nubians were, yet the skin around his eyes were covered in tribal Nubian marks, indicating that he really was Nubian. They looked really pretty, they fitted his beauty..wait? what did I just think?! I thought mentally slapping myself.  
'' Are you going to say anything or what? '' He said annoyed with each second passing by.  
I opened my mouth, but closed it again. Why should I have to answer? I was the Princess of Egypt and he had just kidnapped me. Why was I admiring him for?  
He is a terrible person! He not only kidnapped me, but his people also attacked the palace including my brother and he also killed... The realization hit me again on what happened to Manet as I tried to stay strong in front of this guy but I was never good in hiding my emotions.  
He rolled his eyes and stood up. '' Tssk, so much for your royal attitude huh? '' He snorted while he took a seat on a  
wooden box and started sharpening one of his pocket knives.  
I glared at him and remained on the ground, my thoughts lost in all that happened tonight. 

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door as a more masculine guy appeared into the room.  
His hair tended more towards white and he only had one tribal mark around his left eye, but other than Marik and this guy both shared the same eye color and skin tone, as if they were practically brothers. '' Marik, we just arrived back from the Egyptian palace but those damn Royal Guards of The Pharaoh summoned their  
Ka monsters to outnumber us, nobody is dead but there are some who are injured from the battle. We have managed to steal as many gold's and valuable treasures and one of our warriors even managed to injure The Pharaoh himself. What will we u have us to do from here on? '' The guy said as he bent down on one knee and bowed his head towards Marik. '' We managed to get our hands on the gold and items just like the Nubian King requested us to do, therefore our mission  
hereby accomplished. We will bring most of the gold and treasures to The King and keep a small portion for our own tribe like we always secretly do.  
But we must first tend towards recovering our people who fell wounded during the battle and then make our way towards Nubia again. ''  
Marik said as he stopped sharpening his knife and placed his hands on the guys shoulder.  
'' Do not grief over the wounded Bakura, you were an excellent commander out there and you should be proud of yourself my cousin. ''  
Marik said as he gave the guy named Bakura a warming squeeze on his right shoulder as Bakura nodded and looked up at Marik.  
'' Thank you Marik I-. '' Bakura said as he suddenly stopped, his head was pointed towards my direction. He looked at Marik again, then looked back at me and then stared back at Marik with an astonished look on his face.  
'' Ahh yes, I also managed to sneak away this little brat out of her palace, I figured The Pharaoh would surely give us a huge ransom for sending his precious sister back to him safely. '' Marik grinned as he released Bakura's shoulders and tended towards his knife again, polishing the hard edges with some papyrus straps.  
'' We even got our hands on the Princess? We have really made victory tonight. '' Bakura grinned as he stood up and walked towards me.  
I tried to crawl away into the nearest corner but Bakura was already within my reach and grabbed me by my left shoulder, preventing me from crawling any further.  
'' There There, don't be scared. We're not...really going to hurt you. '' Bakura said with a teasing grin as I instantly felt vulnerable, especially considering the current position I was in right now. '' How old is she? '' Bakura asked frowning as he turned his head towards Marik.  
'' How would I know? Like I care. '' Marik said uninterested as he stared at his knife up closely.  
Bakura vertically held his hand next to his mouth as he pulled his head slightly towards me.  
'' Marik is always a bit... ill-mannered after tiresome missions, don't take it personally. '' Bakura whispered.  
'' Well she looks fairly young don't you think so Marik? Maybe you wouldn't mind telling us yourself how old you are Princess? '' Bakura said in a friendly manner as he looked at me. Did he honestly think I would answer him after all they had done to me and my people? I thought as I turned my head away and stared at the ground.  
Seconds passed by and Bakura was still staring at me, waiting for me to answer his question as I felt his eyes were piercing through me which annoyed me.  
'' Don't bother wasting your time, her royal ego isn't allowing her to answer to us lower-in-rank people. '' Marik said.  
'' Marik! You should be patient with younger people. Wait I know, maybe if we tell her how old we are, then she will tell us likewise. '' Bakura said grinning enthusiastically, followed by a loud sigh coming from Marik as he stared at his cousin with an annoyed face as he didn't understand why Bakura kept on trying.  
'' As you might have already heard my name is Bakura, and I'm twenty-one years old, and that grumpy guy over there is Marik and he is twenty-three years old.  
So I guess now that you know our age, could you please tell us yours Princess? '' Bakura said in a happy voice as he patiently waited for me to respond.  
I however still kept my mouth shut and refused to look at him.  
'' Hello? '' Bakura said after seconds had passed by as he waved his hand in front of my face but I kept on ignoring him. Bakura persistently kept on trying to get me talking as I really started to had enough of it. I finally gave him a quick glare that without any words told him to shut up. Suddenly Marik aggressively pushed his knife into the wooden box and walked towards me as he roughly grabbed me by my robe and pulled me up while pushing me against the wall, making me gasp from the sudden action as I stared at Marik with huge frightened eyes. '' Marik!'' Bakura said in a serious tone as he tried to push his cousins hand away that was holding me sternly but Marik completely ignored him and stared at me furiously. '' Listen right here you piece of trash, from now one when somebody is asking or telling you something you will listen to them and do as you are being told. '' Marik said, his voice filled with anger.  
'' Come on Marik, It's just been a few hours ago since she got kidnapped by us and was taken away from her home, give her a break. ''  
Bakura said trying to sooth Marik's aggression away. '' I couldn't care less, I am not going to deal with this brats attitude for the next upcoming weeks, she needs to know her place around here, and she needs to hear it, here right and right now. '' Marik said as his grip around my robe tightened more.  
'' I believe someone just asked you something. Princess. '' Marik said mockingly as he stared at me more deeply angered.  
'' Marik, Please.. '' Bakura pleaded with a slight tone off frustration.  
'' F-F-Fif-t-teen. '' I shivered as my eyes started to fill up with tears as I looked away in shame.  
'' Congratulations. Keep that spoiled attitude of yours away around here or I'll personally make sure it will be broken away. '' Marik said as he gave me one last deadly glance before he roughly released his grip on my robe and left the room, throwing the door shut behind him.  
I embraces myself, trying to support myself since I was shaking from the scenery that had just happened, never had I experienced a treatment like that from anyone before in my whole entire life.  
I saw Bakura giving me looks of remorse over his cousins actions but I still kept looking away. Everything that had happened tonight just completely broke me down inside and nothing really mattered to me anymore right at this point. My body kept on trembling as I felt my tears would escape from me as I quickly hung my head towards the ground, making a few hair strings cover my face so Bakura wouldn't have to see me cry as I sobbed silently.  
A few moments went by as another knock was heard on the door.  
'' Chief Bakura, our warriors are asking for your assistance outside. '' I heard a female voice saying. '' Uhm...Yes tell them I will be on my way now. '' Bakura said.  
'' Yes Sir. '' She said as she walked away, leaving the door open. I still had my head bent down slightly but could see Bakura's stepping forward toward the door.  
He suddenly stopped and made his foot turn around towards my direction and stayed like that for a few moments until he turned around again and left the room while shutting the door. After I heard his footsteps fading away I instantly dropped fully on the ground with my back against the wall as I lifted my knees up hid my face behind my hands, wishing this could've all just been one huge nightmare and that I would shortly wake up from it and be reunited back at the palace with everyone I knew including my loving brother and Manet...Why? Why did this all had to happen so suddenly? I thought as tears started rolling down as I cried on the cold ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of something fresh had passed my noise as I slowly opened my eyes.  
I felt the warmth of woolen sheets that were covering me as I was laying on my back in bed.  
I turned my head to follow the fresh scent I was smelling, only to see that it belonged  
towards a bowl filled with water and lilies that were placed on a table near my bed.

I slowly leaned up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes as I gasped, the events that had taken place yesterday completely back into my memory again as I stared around me in suspicion. The last thing I remembered was being on the ground in a different room I thought as this wasn't the same room at all.  
It was small and narrowed which made me slightly claustrophobic and the multiple large furniture and items that seemed to have been  
dumped inside here made the room appear even worse.

Who brought me here I thought when suddenly I heard a soft knock behind the door as a girl around my age came walking in.  
'' Good morning, I hope you had a good night's sleep. Last night I managed to create a sleeping place for you in this room since all other  
rooms are currently being occupied. We hardly use this room other then storing items as you might have noticed already. The least I could do was add the lilies in the room as a compensation for my lack of time. my deepest apologies for this. '' The girl said as she looked away, her face turning red from embarrassment as she placed her hands behind her back.

'' Who brought me in this room? '' I asked, not really paying attention to what she said.  
'' Oh I believe it was Master Marik who carried you here while you were sleeping last night. He ordered me to create a stay for you here. It really was last minutes work, everything in this room was a complete mess, or well.. I guess it still is but for the mean time I hope  
you won't mind. '' The girl giggled, slightly tilting her face as her cheeks turned more red.

Marik. I thought as I shivered, reminiscing last night's treatment he gave me.  
'' I was told to wake you up, breakfast is ready for you. Afterwards you'll be escorting me with some duties that I have to do around here.  
I finally have someone who can help me out. '' The girl said enthusiastically as she clapped her hands and held them together while she looked up  
in a praying position while grinning.

I slowly got out of bed and stretched myself. '' My name is Miseto, nice to meet you. '' The girl said as she smiled and held her hand out.  
Why was she being nice to me? Did she honestly not know who I was I thought as I slowly shook her hand and stared at her.  
'' Ojufemi. '' I said awkwardly. She also bore similar tribal marks as both Marik and Bakura did. She must be a part of their tribe, yet why does she treat me kindly? Weren't we suppose to be enemies? Suppose to hate each other? At least that's what the Nubian King expected of her tribe I thought as her ongoing smile was still on her face which made me confused.

'' Ojufemi? What a beautiful name. '' She replied as she held my hand, leading me outside.  
I was still feeling sleepy as she gently kept pushing me to walk behind her as we entered outside for a little, the clear sunlight that hit my face almost blinding me.  
We entered a different room and there were rugs placed on the ground with bowls filled with yogurt, dried fruit, honey, and some freshly baked bread  
and roasted nuts and seeds. Some people had already taken their place on the many rugs and quietly ate their food.  
Miseto sat next to a girl she softly greeted and gestured to me to take a seat next to her. I sat next to her uncomfortably as I tried to ignore the many gazes and soft whispers that were given me as I grabbed a cup which was filled with fresh milk and slowly took a gulp of it.

'' You should try one of these dates, they are really good. '' Miseto said cheerfully as she gave me a large one out of the many that had  
been placed in a bowl in front of us. I had zero appetite but felt it would be rude to pass the offer. I nodded her a thank you and took a bite, they were tasty indeed.  
'' What is your name? '' One of the girls across of me said as she raised an eyebrow. I paused for a moment, not knowing if revealing my identity would be wise or not but I could tell the whole entire room had their full attention towards me now. '' Why do you wish to know? '' I asked her as I awaited her respond.  
'' Should I not ask who you, a stranger, might be? '' She said as she crossed her arms, her face now glaring at me. '' Sowa, leave her alone. '' Miseto said casually as she held a hand full of dates in her lap and munched on it loudly.

The girl named Sowa passed me a quick glare before turning her attention towards her food again, ignoring me completely during breakfast.  
Afterwards I helped Miseto with cleaning up as we slowly went outside again, the burning heat now fully on my face.  
'' Sorry for what happened during breakfast, some girls can be really mean towards strangers.'' Miseto said as she bowed her head a little and looked at me pitifully.  
'' I don't care. '' I said as I raised my shoulders and looked at the ground. The last thing I expected was for people to be kind to me here in this Nubian tribe.  
I looked at Miseto again and stared at her for a few moments before opening my mouth again. '' Why are you being kind towards me? ''

Miseto blinked at me for a moment, surprised by my question but then she suddenly had a warming smile on her face, which struck me inside as my eyes  
widened by her aura. '' Why shouldn't I be? I know who you are and where you're from but that doesn't mean a thing to me. Whether Egyptian or Nubian, Royal or Commoner, we are all the same I think. Besides don't think so harshly of my tribe, most of them don't have anything against your people, they just simply follow orders, that's all. '' She said as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder and kept her smile on her face, a smile that radiated through me like sunshine melting down a pile of snow, as my eyes slowly started to fill itself with tears. I couldn't help myself after all that had happened these days, and instantly fell into Miseto's embrace as I sobbed and shivered, my breathing quickened. How I've longed to be in Manet's arms I thought as I continued my crying as Miseto's hand gently stroked me over my hair. '' It's okay, you don't have to feel sad anymore. I am here for you. '' She gently spoke as my breathing started to slow down from her words as a certain calmness took over me, reminding me of Manet.

'' Miseto. '' A deep voice suddenly spoken as Miseto and me turned around to see who it was.  
But she isn't Manet.. remember that idiot. Spoke my conscious towards me as I was pushed back into reality again as my mood instantly dropped down again.  
I shouldn't trust anyone here.  
Not even Miseto.  
'' Yes, sir? '' Miseto asked as she straightened her back, staring at one of the Nubian Warriors who stood in front of us fully armored, as she awaited his respond.

'' Master Bakura is asking for you and some others to help out carrying supplies. The girl is to be taken back to her room until further notice. '' He said.  
'' Yes, right away sir. '' they both gave each other a quick nod before he walked away. Miseto turned towards me again, gave me a quick smile and gestured with her head towards the direction of the small room as I knew we both had to follow the order. I silently walked behind her again as we reached the end of the hall where the storage room was. '' I'm sorry that you're being send back here in this room again, I'll probably come to pick you up for dinner, try to endure your stay here for the time being. '' Miseto said as she slightly bowed her head again and looked at me upset. '' .. It's..not your fault. Don't worry. I'll be fine. '' I said softly while looking away, trying to hide a blush that had blossomed on my face. She was a nice person and I felt bad for her being so apologetic at me throughout the day for the fault of the other tribe members. She looked at me for a moment but then giggled and waved me goodbye.  
I gave her a small smile and waved back as I shut down the door and leaned against it, sighing as I looked around.

There were some interesting things laying around here I thought as I looked at some random dumped furniture which most definitely had to be stolen objects from all over the regions as some had different texts and inscriptions on them. One item really caught my attention as I lifted up a big golden Ankh from a jewelry box.  
It weighed heavy but it definitely had a vibrant feeling towards it, which kind of frightened me as I wanted to place it back when suddenly my hand started freezing,  
a cold feeling shot right through me. I gasped when suddenly I saw a man with a white turban on his head, and big blue eyes staring at me with a serious expression.  
'' Do not be afraid, I am here to aid you. '' The man spoke as he deeply bowed.

'' Who are you, and why can't I move my hand? '' I asked anxiously, as my eyes were closely paying attention to his every move. '' My name is Shadi, for centuries I have been the guardian for those whose blood are tied towards the Egyptian Royal Family. When my time came to end, my spirit resided in this Ankh, but many years ago the former Nubian tribe leader stole this Ankh thinking it would give him power but I only appear towards those with royal Egyptian descent therefore nothing happened. He threw the ankh and many other items away inside this room, my fate automatically being sealed the way it is now. '' Shadi spoke as his ghost appearance both startled but fascinated me.

'' Your hand holding the Ankh is freezing, proving that you have the blood of your ancestors running through you, Oh Princess of Egypt, what are you doing in a place like this with our enemies? '' Shadi said.  
'' I have been kidnapped, I wish to return back to my palace but how? '' I pleaded.  
Shadi stood silent for a moment but gave a odd smile and nodded.

'' Only once, am I able to use my full magic to freeze the Nubians around here, the effect however will only last for a certain amount of time. Use that as your escape and prepare for a long journey ahead of you. You have been taken far away from Egypt my Princess. You must head towards the South, following the valley.  
The road ahead of you shall not be an easy one. '' Shadi said as he pointed at the opposite direction of the room.  
My heart was bounding loudly, the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

'' Tonight? '' I spoke, a hint of nervousness in my voice. Shadi nodded and slowly his spirit vanished back inside the Ankh that I was still holding in my hand, which stopped freezing as I could move it again. I placed the Ankh back in the jewelry box and sighed and quickly looked outside the small window in the room from where I was standing. I saw a few horses tied down at the nearest tree, the place Shadi pointed out had to be that way as I saw valleys over the horizon. I could use one of those horses to make my escape I thought. I walked towards the window, looking down as I nervously swallowed with fearful eyes. Jumping outside of this window could be dangerous if I would land on my foot wrong but it would save me allot of time to get towards those horses I thought as I sat down on the ground with my back against the wall and calculated all usable possibilities or alternatives for tonight's escape plan.

'' Ojufemi, It took us forever but we finally are finished with all the extra duties. I'm here to pick you up for dinner. I hope you didn't get to bored. ''  
I heard Miseto's voice as slowly the door was being opened and Miseto stared at me strangely. '' Why are you sitting on the ground silly? there are chairs too you know. '' She said giggling while pointing at some.

'' Ahh.. yes I uhm, I'm more of a ground person. Hehe '' I said nervously as I scratched my back, trying to act normal but felt I was doing the exact opposite.  
Miseto raised an eyebrow but shook her head and smiled at me as she gave me her hand to stand up and lead me to where dinner was served. This time Miseto led me to a huge tent, the ground was covered with fur rugs to keep our feet warm while we sat down in a big circle. It looked like almost all members of the tribe were together as huge bowls and cups were being passed from one person to another as many laughed and talked, paying no heed to me and Miseto entering the tent which I was thankful for since breakfast's small meeting with some members was already a disaster.

Music was played on the background again and a small fire was located near the opening of the tent, warming the tent up from the inside as the cold air that was outside due to nightfall appearing soon wasn't a pleasant feeling to sit with. Miseto placed a few bowls near my reach and filled a huge cup of water for me as she looked around and nodded at a few people who waved at her. She was quite popular I thought as I grabbed the cup and took a gulp as my eyes also scanned through the many members of the tribe when my eyes stopped at a pair of lilac eyes that were staring at me from across the huge circle.

Marik didn't pay attention to some warriors who were talking towards him, his eyes were fixed on me as he didn't even continued eating nor drinking.  
It made me nervous with each moment that passed by as I broke our eye contact and stared at the ground, focusing my attention towards my food.  
If only he knew what I was planning on doing tonight...  
What if I get caught? what will happen to me? my food felt like rocks inside my throat as I couldn't help but glance up towards Marik again, his eyes still pointing towards my direction.

Why was he staring at me for?! Maybe.. He knows my plan?.. No way! Ojufemi! Dumb Girl!  
Stop over thinking and getting yourself all worked up, of course he can't possibly know.  
He hasn't seen me all day, and neither did I heard anyone outside of the room when I was alone during Miseto's absent. I can't afford blowing up this perfect opportunity of escaping that was given to me by the help of Shadi and the Gods. I can't let my nervousness take the best of me now tonight, I need to stay calm  
I thought as I forced myself to relax while I proceeded with eating dinner, trying to act as normal as possible among these people.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Ojufemi, you don't have to help me clean up. You can go ahead and relax in your room. '' Miseto said as she waved my offer to help away.  
'' No it's okay, I really don't mind. '' I said as I grinned and grabbed a few plates from Miseto's hand. Miseto slightly frowned but lifted her shoulders in oblivion and agreed on me helping her with a smile on her face. I'm sorry Miseto, despite you being friendly towards me, I can't be honest to you I thought as I secretly threw the leftovers or uneaten food that were still on the plates in a small leather bag that I had kept underneath my long black cotton dress.

I had planned everything from food and water till transportation till every little detail I could not afford to forget when I sat on the ground during Miseto's absent.  
My escape plan was going to be perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong here- '' Well, Well, aren't we being helpful '' I heard a voice creeping from behind me.  
I let out a cry and turned around to see Marik smirking at me while narrowing his eyes. '' How come the sudden change? '' He said as he crossed his arms and examined me, trying to suck anything he could find out of me.  
Do. Not. Ruin. This.  
'' I thought that I was given orders to help Miseto out with her duties? '' I responded casually, trying to avoid eye-contact as much as possible.  
'' Oh so you do listen? Impressive. '' Marik said as he grinned and gave me one last glance before he turned around and walked off.  
I softly sighed when I saw he was completely out of sight, happy he didn't notice anything as I continued '' helping '' Miseto while collecting as many edible items as my leather bag could fit.

Slowly the sky was getting more dark as I stared outside the window of my room as my heart kept bounding with each second. I barricading the door of the room with a heavy chair and wore my black robe Manet clothed me with that day at the palace and had placed the leather bag with food and other supplies  
underneath the robe. I stared at the Ankh that I placed outside of the jewelry box, and stared back outside again.  
The horses were still tied on the same tree and I could hear the voices of the tribe members who were outside, enjoying each other's company near the fire place.

Any moment I thought. Just any moment until I wouldn't hear anyone anymore, the magic of Shadi going fully into work then. I laid my eyes on the Ankh again with anxiety and shivered as I started counting inside my head. Suddenly the Ankh started glowing and immediately the loud and vibrant voices from outside were gone.  
I made a quick run and agilely jumped out the window, praying for a safe landing. I managed to land so and I quickly ran towards the tied horses.

The horses were neighing and jumping around from the sudden atmosphere. I managed to calm down a grey horse and untied the rope and jumped on its back.  
I rode towards the sight of the valleys and covered my head with the cape of my black robe. I looked behind me and could see the tribe people still frozen as they were in the middle of their actions or conversations.

My eyes were caught on Miseto who was sitting on a bench near the fire next to some other tribe girls who all seemed to be having fun, but Miseto wasn't smiling as she usually would and was staring at the direction of the rooms, a frowning expression on her face as she held a small lyre in her hand.  
'' Goodbye...'' I whispered as I felt bad for leaving her just like that but it couldn't be helped. I had to go back to my brother and my people I thought as I turned my head back towards the road with a determined expression and kicked the horse in its sides to speed up its phase. 

When I had passed a couple of miles away from the tribe camp, I felt this intense moment of freedom and bliss rushing  
over me as the cold air of the night for once felt like heaven to me.  
Finally I was on my way towards home again, finally I was able to see Atem again and hold him in my embrace, seeing the familiar faces of the Royal Guards again. I'm going home again I thought as I kept on repeating the sentence in my head and grinned from ear to ear.  
I'm going home, I'm going home, I'm going home.  
_No you won't._

My eyes widened with shock as I turned my head towards every direction but didn't saw anyone around the area at this time off hour. My nervousness stayed with me for a few moments as I added more speed towards the horse and kept on looking around me.  
Maby it was just my imagination I thought as I sighed and tried to calm myself again.  
_It's not.  
_  
'' WHO ARE YOU? '' I shouted as my head started spinning around me.  
Am I going insane from the stress of the situation? I thought as I was literally slamming myself on the head a few times. I kept on looking but I couldn't see or hear anyone around me, which made my heart beat even wilder towards who I was hearing.  
_  
_The full moon was shining through the desert and illuminated everything around me, even then so nothing unusual was visible for me to notice. Maybe it really was all in my head I thought as I took a deep breath and could hear the calming sounds of hooves getting louder with each...moment? I frowned and looked behind me as I saw a dark figure was approaching me in a fast phase, two pair of illuminating eyes haunting me as they were locked on me like a hungry animal ready to chase its prey down till its death.

I panicked and kicked my horse severely in the sides, my thoughts screaming at me as I hoped the horse would sense my fear and go faster. It neighed loudly and went as fast as it could, managing to create a long distance between me and the dark figure. I looked back again, the illuminating eyes still fixed towards me as it slowly caught up with me. I looked in front of me again and saw the many sand hills that were covering the place. Maybe I could ambush him using my environment? I thought as I grabbed the horses manes and pulled it towards the left side, making the horse ride towards one of the sand hills.

Please Ra I thought as I swiftly jumped on the sand hill and rode off. The sand hill created a more thicker road and I could tell the horse of the dark figure decreasing speed because of it. It worked I thought victoriously as I grinned and started to re-create the same effect with the other sand hills. The distance between me and my persecutor was hardly a threat anymore, no way he could reach me now if I continued to ride with this fast speed I thought satisfied.  
_Glad your enjoying yourself, but play time is over now._

The expression I had held a moment ago completely vanished, my eyes turning big from shock as I heard the same voice again. I turned around too give another look at the dark figure when my eyes met and stared directly into familiar lilac eyes. '' Boo. '' Marik whispered as he astonishingly sat behind me on the grey horse.  
I screamed and fell off my horse, rolling off from the sand dune we were passing.  
I tried to stop myself but gravity wasn't fair as I felt the cuts all over my arms from the sharp rocks that were covering the sand. I heard Marik laugh as hooves came galloping towards me.

Finally I stopped rolling, feeling dizzy and sick to my stomach as I tried to catch my breath.  
I looked up and saw a dark horse that was staring from above me. I closed my eyes for a moment, realizing now that the horse had stopped me from rolling further as the sand dune was far from finished yet. '' Good boy Khnu. '' I heard Marik as I looked up and saw him riding the grey horse I was on just a few moments ago.

Marik jumped off from the horse and walked towards me, roughly grabbing me by my arm and lifting me up. I shuddered, the cuts that were made from the rocks on my arms were deeper then It looked like as Marik was firmly holding his grip on my arm. '' You are by far the dumbest person I have ever encountered. '' Marik said irritated as he tightened his grip. '' Stop it! '' I shouted as I pushed his hand away and held my own hand on my bleeding cuts.

'' Did you honestly think after going through all that trouble kidnapping you, I would have a mere tribe girl be the only way for me to keep an eye on you? ''  
He asked as he casually crossed his arms and stared at me amusingly, a look that begged for me to show him a that I did posses a trace of intelligence.  
I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say as humiliating shame took over me as I stared at the ground. He chuckled and shook his head while sighing as he saw my expression which told a thousand words.

'' I'm going to continue, with or without a horse. I've come too far to be taken back by the likes of you. I don't care if I end up dying tonight here in the desert. You can't and won't stop me. '' I said as I looked up and glared at him as I turned around and took a step.  
I tried to take the next step but my right foot was freezing in the air, and so did the rest of my body as I my eyes grew in panic. My body started to move against my will and made me turn around towards Marik again as I stared at his bright illuminating eyes in shock.

I had forgotten the events up until this moment. Those voices inside my head, those illuminating eyes that was chasing me,  
how could Marik possibly do all that? I thought.  
_I could tell you, sooner or later you would find out anyways. Escaping from me is futile. Really._  
I heard as Marik smirked in front of me.  
'' How...'' I asked frightened, shivering from head to toe.  
Marik laughed as he slowly reached something from underneath the thick cloak he wore.  
I gasped as I recognized Priest Seto's Millennium Rod he used to carry around before it got stolen from him years ago.  
'' How dare you! You have no right to obtain that rod. '' I shouted.

'' In fact my dear Princess, the Millennium Rod chose to accept me during the heat of the battle I faced. I never stole it from that priest.'' Marik said calmly.  
'' You honestly think I will believe that? You filthy lying thief. '' I hissed.  
Marik swept the rod in front of my face, threatening with it as fury was visible in his lilac eyes.  
'' It is you Egyptians Royals who don't know the true value of this ancient rod. This rod was created with dark magic from a tribe I was acquaintances with, they lived in Kull-Elna and it was YOUR soldiers who killed the tribe members as sacrifices for your ''holy'' Gods in order to create the Millennium Items for evil. '' Marik said as he spit on the ground and glared at me.

I stared at Marik in shock, not knowing what to say or what to think as the new information hit me hard on the stomach. Soldiers would never attack people like that without being ordered to do so.. did my father really?.. but why? I thought. '' No.. that's not true. My father told me..Your.. Your lying. I don't believe you! '' I shouted angry as I tried to break free from the Millennium Rod's control it still had on me, restricting me from moving.  
Marik made the rod glow before me as my body was able to move again.  
I shivered from the powerful force the Millennium Rod had on me as I stared at Marik.  
'' Let me guess? throughout your pathetic life you were told that these Millennium Items were send down by your gods in order  
to protect your people from calamity. '' He said unimpressed.

I kept my mouth shut and stared underneath me. I didn't pay attention to Marik anymore as my thoughts were storming through each other as I had this inner feeling that what Marik had said could be true. Neither did my father or brother ever went into full details about the origin and history of the Millennium Items, and whenever I did have questions about it they would always remain shortly over it and stick toward the basic information that everyone in Egypt learned from an early age about the Items. They would simply use the once-you-get-older excuse on me as time went by.

However, one day out of utter curiosity, I asked my brother about it once more, he told me exactly the same thing I heard for years and when I addressed him on that he scolded me which resulted in me never bringing up that subject ever again. I always had this feeling there was something wrong as neither my own family nor the Royal Guards held a closed attitude towards the subject and kept on repeating the same information over and over again which I already knew about the Millennium Items.

Eventually I dropped the subject and trusted the people around me with what they told me, but there was something about Marik story which awoke the suspiciousness I had always carried around this topic as I looked up at him again and slightly raised one eye brow.  
Was there really some truth in his story? Could I really believe him? I thought.

_If you decide to believe me, you would end up making one wise decision after so many wrong ones you made today Princess.  
_'' Stop reading my mind! '' I screamed and stared at him with disgust. '' You truly are misusing the powers of the rod. Is this what you use to win your battles with? With magic? With fraud? How can you life with yourself? don't you have any sense of honor? '' I said, staring infuriated.

'' No, unlike those Royal Guards I have never used the rod during battles and never will. I trust in my own power, and in the power of my warriors and tribe.  
No magic needed. But since I had to keep an close eye... well, I guess a close mind on you in this case, the rod pretty much came in handy for that.  
Furthermore, I don't think you have any right to tell me what I can or can't do with a rod that is more entitled and accepting towards me and my people than any of you Egyptian Royal fools out there. '' Marik spoke in a serious tone.

'' I must hurt that snobby little heart of yours to hear that your voice doesn't have a say in something for once, but something called adaptation could be a really good thing for you. The other members from the tribe surely won't give you an easy time if you keep sticking with attitude of yours, that's certain. '' Marik said.

'' I already told you, I am not coming back with you. '' I said determined.  
'' Oh right, of course you won't. '' Marik mocked as he used his rod to freeze me again.  
'' Let go of me. '' I shouted but nothing could prevent me from breaking the control his rod had on me. Marik grabbed some rope he carefully had placed around Khnu's neck and pushed my wrist together behind my back. As Marik tied my wrists together I slowly felt the control of the rod on me getting lower and seized this opportunity to push Marik on the ground as I ran off.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from him I thought as I kept on running in full speed, my breathing getting heavier as I looked behind me.  
I created a distance between me and him as I continued in a steady phase.  
_You really don't pay attention do you?  
_I gasped as I felt a burning pain through my head and fell down on my back.  
I tried to get up but Marik suddenly stood above me pushed his feet on my chest and held me on the ground.

He roughly lifted me up, locking my arms together as he pulled my hair, a yelp escaping me.  
'' Are you really trying to get yourself into more trouble then you were already in? '' Marik asked annoyed as he whistled, Khnu and the other horse  
slowly galloping towards us.

I felt my energy was slowly giving up on me as the horses were half way towards us.  
Why couldn't he just leave me to die here on the desert instead? I thought, knowing Marik could read my mind but I didn't care anymore.  
Why did it all go so horribly wrong? Everyone froze the moment Shadi's magic started working, everyone except for Marik.  
How was that possible? I thought, tears slipping silently all over my cheeks.

I heard Marik sighing annoyed as he pulled my head slightly towards himself as he spoke.  
'' If you would use your brains right now instead of crying like a little baby you wouldn't have to question yourself with this. I have been spying on you with the Millennium Rod the moment I kidnapped you. I ordered Miseto to take care of you for the time being as it also provided a little extra security for me.  
Everything you say, think or do is clear to me once I use the Millennium Rod.  
I was planning on giving myself a break from spying on you when surprisingly I heard your interesting conversation with Shadi. He'll also receive his punishment for inflicting my tribe members with his magic. ''

'' No please, I'm to blame here, not Shadi. '' I wept but was kicked in the back by Marik.  
'' Shut up, he is accountable for this as much as you are. Of course after you made your little escape plan, I knew you were helping Miseto out with cleaning the tent for your own cause as I knew there was no way a self centered person like you couldn't possibly help out others without wanting to gain something out of it.  
After dinner I stayed in my room and patiently waited until nightfall when just like you, I didn't hear the commotion of voices outside anymore, knowing you would make your escape at that direct moment.''

'' The reason why Shadi's magic didn't make any effect on me is because the Millennium rod shielded me from the magic freezing moment. After the magic had taken place I went after you with Khnu. It humored me hearing your dumb exciting thoughts of freedom, truly entertaining. ''  
Marik said as I felt his grin piercing through me.  
'' I could've stopped you the moment I knew of your plan but It felt amusing to just let you put your time and effort into a mission that was going to end up failing from the start. '' Marik chuckled as Khnu and the grey horse stood in front of us, awaiting their masters call.

Marik suddenly turned me around towards him, staring at me. I sobbed as I hugged myself, feeling emotionally devastated. He had made a complete fool of me right now and even my escape was a plan that was set into a disaster from the very first start. I didn't felt like running or fighting back anymore at this point as the tears kept on falling as I stared underneath me, my dignity was completely taken away from me by this guy. Marik snorted and smirked down on me as he lifted my chin up with his index finger and had me look at him.__

_Your name means beloved by The Gods right? Where are your Gods now Princess?  
_'' Please! Please stop it! Please! '' I cried as I closed my eyes and held my hand on my ears, trying to faze everything away as I dropped myself on the ground.  
Marik chuckled as he pushed the rod underneath my chin, making me stare up at him as he pointed the Millennium Rod towards my eyes, a glow appearing out of it again as the golden brightness blinded me completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Marik POV

Honestly why do I even bother? The Nubian King will surely give us just as much money and perhaps even more then that despicable Pharaoh will for buying his little sister back. I might as well just leave her here to die I thought annoyed as I lifted the girl up and placed her on her stomach over Mkhar his back.  
I tied him together with Khnu using the rope from earlier so he could follow us. I shivered from the cold wind that swept over the desert as I wrapped the cloak around myself tighter and sat on Khnu and galloped in a fast but steady phase towards the tribe's camp.

I finally reached the camp as I could see the small fire burning within a few miles reach.  
I slowed down Khnu as I entered inside the camp and heard many murmurs from the tribe members as they looked up, seeing me around this time of hour along with Mkhar tied next to Khnu and most importantly, the girl hanging on the horses back. I ignored the many eyes that were staring perplexed and curious at me and rode off to where we tied the horses. I glanced around a little from the corner of my eyes when suddenly I turned my head around towards one specific individual. Miseto stood up abruptly from the bench she was sitting on.

She dropped the small lyre she held in her hands on the ground and walked a few steps towards Mkhar and stared at the Princesses body, shock and agony was clearly visible on her face, her round blue eyes extremely enlarged in horror. I stopped Khnu and cleared my throat, having the attention of Miseto towards me now as she immediately bent down on one knee and slightly bowed her head, showing her respect towards me as her leader. Everyone else immediately followed her as they stopped their murmurs but still had their eyes furrowed from the unusual scene they were seeing. '' Miseto, follow me. '' I spoke loud but calmly as I made Khnu walk in a slow phase towards the other horses. Miseto quickly came running towards me and walked next to Mkhar  
as she stared dejected at the Princesses psychical stature.

I tied both Khnu and Mkhar near the other horses and with the help of Miseto I got the Princess off from Mkhar's back as I carried her inside the hallway that lead to the many rooms along with Miseto following behind me. I walked inside the storage room and placed the Princess on her bed and covered her with  
the woolen blankets. I sighed weary, and gestured Miseto to leave the room as we both proceeded walking. After some minutes we reached my chambers as I sat down on a fur covered chair at the other side of the room and nodded at Miseto to take the chair that was placed next to me. Miseto slowly sat on the chair in a strictly manner and stared at the ground while placing her hands on her lap. I grabbed a cup that was still filled with some wine from the small round table that stood in front of us and chuckled for a moment when I saw Miseto's unusual posture. I knew the girl way better than that.

'' Come on Miseto, there is need to act formal with me now, just relax already. '' I spoke calmly as I took a sip of wine. Miseto's eyes expressed hesitation at first but after some seconds she immediately hung in the chair and relaxed as she gave a delighted sigh, the soft fur that covered the chair felt pleasant and warm, especially during the cold nights around here.

I grabbed another cup from the table and held it under my nose sniffing it.  
This cup didn't smelled like wine or beer as I didn't want Miseto to drink any of that stuff,  
she was far too young for that I thought. I passed Miseto the cup as she slowly took a gulp and placed it back on the table, thanking me softly.

'' Listen Miseto, I want to have a quick talk with you on tonight's situation. Particularly that which involves you in it '' I spoke pragmatically. Miseto simply nodded her head and looked at me with a rather anxious but serious expression. I drank the remains of what was left inside the cup and cleared my throat once more.

'' As you might've figured out by now, The Princess tried to escape tonight. I gave you an order to keep an eye on her but still she managed to do so.''  
Her eyes instantly darted down towards the ground underneath her as she was nervously playing with her fingers on her lap.  
'' Master Marik I-. ''  
'' I won't punish you for it. '' I interrupted.  
She instantly looked up, her eyes expressing astonishment.  
'' I know you did your best following my order. Tonight's scenario has nothing to do with the lack of security from you and I wanted to ensure you that right now in case you would worry about receiving any consequences over it. Everyone else from the tribe will be told the exact same thing. You will not get blamed for this. ''  
I said as I smiled at her and gently ruffled through her hair, resting my hand on her head.

I had always seen Miseto as my little sister. Whenever I could, I would babysit over her as much as possible despite the complaints I would receive from the women telling me that I shouldn't be doing so because of my gender and that it was not in my place to take care of the babies or youngsters. Miseto however would always squeal and smile inside her crib whenever she saw me as I used to play peek-a-boo just to see those adorable big round blue eyes of her shine brightly as she would laugh and clap her hands together from excitement.

One day I asked one of the midwives who was passing by me on who and where Miseto's parents were.  
I had never seen them once and always saw Miseto being in her crib.  
She told me that Miseto's parents were killed by the Pharaohs guards during a mission two years ago and that sadly our warriors at the time were not able to bring their bodies back and give them a traditional Nubian tribe funeral. After hearing about their fates which soared my heart I was determined to watch over the little girl and to protect her and be there for her as an actual brother would. As Miseto grew up, she would sometimes ask questions about her parents to me or to other older tribe members but we all knew it was for the best to keep quiet about it, until she was old enough to hear it at least. I felt sorry for her but I knew it was in her best interest to keep it this way.

As time went by I slowly watched her grow up and turn into the beautiful young womanthat she was right now. I couldn't help but feel proud of her after all she had to endure throughout her childhood. She would turn into an excellent member of the tribe, no matter what position she would be placed into by our religious guardians once she was considered to be off age in accordance to our tribe's for me she still had a couple of years ahead of her before she would be seen as an adult because things as the way they were would definitely come to an end. Sadly it was against our tribe's tradition for an woman off age to be secluded alone with a man other than her own family members or husband. It would be seen inappropriate for us to meet privately or in any other of these situations or circumstances once she was off age since me and her were technically not blood related. Everybody from the tribe knew my relationship with Miseto was genuine and family-like but it would still be considered a taboo for us to be with each other without supervision once she would traditionally be considered an adult I thought as I sighed inside my mind, wishing Miseto could just stay the way she was right now forever.  
She was silent for a moment and then turned her head away, sorrow expressing in her eyes.

'' I felt sad. '' She said.  
'' How come. '' I spoke softly as I removed my hand on her head and waited for her answer.  
'' I.. didn't expect her to actually leave.. I thought we became friends. I guess I'm really stupid for believing that huh? '' She said as she stared down at her hands and faked a small smile. '' No you're not. She is different from us Miseto. She has this inner fire inside of her that we Nubians will never understand. A fire that can burn down anything around its path without regard on the results. You shouldn't try to befriend with or spend your time around such people, in the end it will only get you hurt and I do not wish that for you. '' I spoke calmly.  
Miseto remained quiet as she glanced over at the table, and remained looking in that direction for a moment as she slightly frowned her eyebrows.  
'' You don't agree with me don't you?. '' I asked as I stared at the young girl, her eyes turning towards me as she shook her head.  
'' I'm sorry to give you such an impression. Of course I agree with you Mast-''  
'' What did I told you just now? '' I said in a more stern voice, my eyes expressing the same.  
'' Of course I agree with you Marik. '' she repeated herself, a slight blush had crept on her cheeks as she wasn't used to being so informal when speaking to me.

'' It's okay if you're not. I noticed you liked being around her. ''I said as she looked at me and smiled a little, her face expressing sorrow once again.  
'' How did she manage to escape actually? '' Miseto asked curious yet carefully after some moments had passed.  
I stared at her for a moment and then gazed away, considering whether it was prudent for me to tell her on any of the events that had happened tonight.  
'' It doesn't matter anymore Miseto, don't worry about it. It won't happen again. '' I spoke assuring towards her. Miseto stared at me for a few moments with her face slightly frowning, expressing countless of thoughts and questions she still might have had as she opened her mouth slightly to say something but closed it again and nodded respectfully at my decision, knowing it was not in her place to go against my will and to keep asking questions about it would have been considered rude of her to do so.

I yawned as I held my hand against my mouth and slowly stood up from my chair, followed by Miseto standing up as well. '' It's very late Miseto, you should head back to the girls room and get some sleep. The others might be worried. '' I said as I walked towards my bed and sat on the edge.  
'' Alright Mas- uhm, I mean Marik. '' She said as she grinned, a slight blush blossoming on her cheeks again. I smiled at her forgivingly as I removed my sandals and dropped them near the wall. Miseto quietly made her way towards the door, placing her hand on the lever.  
'' Miseto.. if you do not wish to look after the Princess anymore then it's okay.I can have someone else look after her. Do not burden yourself with this because you think I expect this from you. '' I spoke softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings any further. '' No it's fine, I'm.. I'm okay with it. Really. Thank you Marik. '' She said as she smiled reassuringly at me and opened the door. '' Goodnight. '' She said as she smiled genuinely this time.  
'' Goodnight. '' I spoke gently as Miseto softly closed the door as I heard her steps slowlyfading away.  
I removed the clothing I wore and crawled underneath the blankets as I placed my hands under my head and sighed as I closed my eyes.

That snotty little Princess has really done it now I thought infuriated.  
I should make haste in returning her back to her brother and also demand a huge amount of ransom for all the headaches she has caused me so far.  
She really is going to suffer for her own foolish actions and behavior, I'll make sure of that I thought.  
I stopped thinking for now and turned to my side and welcomed the feeling of sleep passing in on me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was already awake for quite some time, but I didn't bother making any attempt to leave the bed as I laid on my back.  
Tears slowly ran over my cheeks as I sobbed softly.  
I was back inside this room. My escape plan had been a complete failure.  
Will I ever see the palace, and especially my brother again? Those thoughts kept on haunting me for hours.  
I heard a soft knock as I stopped sobbing. I quickly sat down on the bed with my back against the wall  
and stared at the direction of the door as I rapidly wiped my tears away.

Miseto silently walked inside, but she didn't greeted me as she usually would and refrained from looking at me.  
She held a few new blankets and placed them near the bed, she then walked over towards the bowl of lilies  
and removed the old lilies, replacing them with some new ones she had also brought with her.  
She removed the curtains around the window, allowing air to ventilate the room.

Not once, did she looked at me or look at my direction as she seemed to be completely ignoring me.  
I felt heartbroken by her behavior.  
She remained quiet as she walked towards the door, standing still for a moment in front of it.  
'' Breakfast is ready, but please bring your used blankets to the washing area first.  
Master Marik said he has a chore for you today that you need to do. That will be it. ''

'' Miseto. '' I spoke as I stepped out of bed and walked a few steps towards her direction.  
Miseto kept quiet, she was probably willing to hear me out I thought. I hoped.  
'' I'm really sorry if I have hurt your feelings in anyway. You are kind to me, but I wasn't able to tell you  
or mention anything to you. When I left, I felt bad that I couldn't somehow say goodbye to you...I swear. ''  
I spoke softly towards the end as my eyes remained fixed at Miseto who still had her back against me.

'' I don't blame you for what you did, in fact I can understand it. But...you could've told me you know?...You could've trusted me, I wouldn't have told  
anyone about your escape. I thought we both became friends but... I guess I was wrong huh? '' Miseto spoke, sorrow filled her voice.  
I remained silent. It felt awful that I had hurt Miseto, I had never wished for that. '' I'm really sorry..'' I whispered again, as I looked away.  
I knew this wasn't the answer she was waiting for but I honestly didn't know what to say to her. I felt completely messed up.

Miseto remained where she stood for a moment, but then continued on walking away.  
I felt more tears streaming down my cheeks as I kept wiping them away. This was it, she hates me now.  
Everyone already hated me in this camp and now the only person who still had some kindness left in her heart for me, hated me too.  
I was all alone. I felt all alone.

I brought the used blankets to the washing area, and dropped them near the pile of other laundry.  
'' Hey what do you think you're doing miss Princess? '' I heard an older tribe woman yelling at me. Some other woman who were also busy  
washing looked up from where they sat and all of them glared at me like a bunch of hungry lionesses. '' Just because Miseto was willing to wash your stuff  
along with hers doesn't mean we feel the same way, grab those blankets of yours and start washing them yourself. ''  
The woman yelled as she grabbed my blankets and pushed them back to me.

I looked around to find a spot to sit but I could tell from the looks the others were giving me that I just wasn't welcome near any of them.  
I sat down near an empty spot next to another girl who gave me a cold glare and grabbed her stuff and created a distance  
between me and her as she continued washing her laundry. I sighed softly as I wanted to start with washing the blankets but as seconds passed by,  
I started to realize that I just didn't know how. I had never washed laundry at the palace before, I honestly didn't know what to do.  
I saw a medium-sized bar of what smelled like olive-oil soap and a half filled tub with water next to me and that seemed pretty much it.

I grabbed the blankets, and secretly tried to look around to see how the other tribe woman were washing their laundry.  
'' Just look at that, she doesn't even know how to start. ''  
'' Well what do you think? miss Princess never does the laundry at the palace of course, she has many slaves and servants to take care of that. ''  
'' Yes, that brat probably hasn't done a chore in her whole entire life. ''  
My cheeks were staining red from both embarrassment and anger off all the whispers I heard about me.  
I even saw a few tribe girls around my age who were sitting in a small circle in front of me chuckling and looking at me mockingly.

Suddenly, the older tribe woman from earlier who had pushed me my blankets back, stood next to me as she stared at me with annoyance.  
'' Honestly, how hard can it be miss Princess? You just pour a little bit of water over the laundry, grab the soap and spread a little layer  
on it and then scrub until it's all covered in soap. Afterwards you use the remains off the water to rinse the blankets and lay  
them to dry on the laundry line over there, Got that? '' She spoke in a loud voice as she crossed her arms and tapped with her left feet  
in a impatient manner as she was waiting for me to follow her instructions.

I felt pressure from both her and the other tribe woman as I knew they secretly all had their eyes  
on me now because of what they heard the older woman say. I tried to remain calm as I did start by pouring some water over the blankets  
and spreading soap on it, but scrubbing? My bath servants used to scrub my body they said by gently rubbing their  
hands in circling motions, was that suppose to be it? I thought as I gently rubbed the blankets in circling motions as well.

I heard many laughter and mockery around me from what they were seeing as the older woman roughly pulled me up by my arm  
and pushed me away. '' Jeez, You really are hopeless. Just move along and get going already, the person using these blankets  
would probably die from the bacteria in it if it were to be washed by you. '' She said as she sighed infuriated and started with  
washing the blankets as she sat down on my spot.

I walked towards the room where breakfast was served the other day.  
This time I saw more people inside the room as I heard them talking and laughing with one another.  
As soon as I entered the room, the commotion of sounds gradually faded and all of them had their eyes on me.  
Again, I felt like this lamb being surrounded by lions and lionesses as each one of them gave me a cold  
glare as they continued to eat, whilst whispering with each other about me. I passed many of them, trying to find a place to sit.

I finally saw an empty rug and stepped towards it but then I slowly stopped walking as my eyes  
widened from the seat next to it. Miseto sat alone this time, she remained quiet.  
Miseto held her cup near her mouth and looked the other way.  
I felt the eyes of everyone going from me towards Miseto as the whisperings continued again.  
The empty rug was next to her. But my body felt like it had been glued on the ground.  
She normally would've gestured for me to sit with her, she would've called out to me.

But I knew that wasn't the case anymore.  
'' Miseto doesn't want you to sit next to her and neither do we all want that. '' I heard another member shout through the room.  
Miseto remained silent as she took a gulp from the cup and kept avoiding eye contact with me.  
I felt tears well up in my eyes as I quickly turned around and walked away from the room, hearing a few mocking chuckles as I left.

I slowly walked outside as I felt the heat of the sun burning on me.  
I rubbed my eyes and looked as I saw a shadow covering the ground.  
I furrowed my eye brows for a second when suddenly I looked up and saw a woman standing in front  
of me with her eyes looking sternly at me. It was the older tribe woman from earlier.

'' It seems that I have been appointed for today to instruct you with your chore, man what a bother. ''  
She sighed as she grabbed my arm and roughly pushed me behind her for a moment.  
'' Come along, I don't plan on sticking with you all day you know. '' she spoke annoyed.  
I walked behind her as we made our way towards a isolated building.

My eyes widened a bit by the size of the room, this was probably the largest room they had.  
Inside the room stood a big statue of a half man, half lion against the wall with smaller bird-like ornaments surrounding the statue.  
The walls were decorated with ancient script and symbols as the windows were covered with stone carved ankhs,  
giving the room an half dimming atmosphere as you stepped inside. The room itself however looked awfully messy.

'' This is our praying room, but because of our busy life-style we hardly have time to give this place a proper cleaning.  
That will be your task for today. I will be back to check up on your performance, this place better be clean by then and I mean really clean. ''  
She spoke as she threat fully lifted her finger at me. I simply nodded as I stared at the ground.  
'' Your cleaning equipment have already been prepared for you over there.. well? Don't just stand there, get going you stupid girl. ''  
The woman shouted as she gave me a glare while leaving the room.

I sighed and grabbed the soapy water and sponge and started cleaning.  
This praying room seemed hardly used I thought as I saw many dirt and dust covering  
the ground, there were cobwebs in every corner of the room, some even with big spiders in it that it startled me each time.  
Normally I would've just called a maid or servant to take care of it since I was afraid of spiders but  
this time it was I being treated as one, being treated as a mere slave around here.

It felt like I had been busy cleaning the room for hours.  
I gasped exhausted as I wiped the sweat from my forehead when I heard footsteps coming inside the room.  
I expected it to be the older woman from earlier, but I looked up surprised when I saw Bakura walking inside.  
He looked at me for a few moments, also perplexed at to what I was doing here, then he saw my  
cleaning equipment as he scratched the back of his head and looked at me pitifully.  
'' You had to clean this whole entire place on your own? '' He spoke as he stepped towards me.  
I glanced towards the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. I simply nodded.

'' I'm sorry to hear that, Marik should've arranged some others to help you out.''  
He spoke as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I glanced up towards him as  
he held a kind smile on his face. I gave him a small smile back as I looked the other way again.  
Bakura, he was friendly to me before, and he still remained friendly even after I tried to escape.  
But why though?

I heard footsteps again as both me and Bakura stared at the door, the older woman walked inside.  
'' So miss Princess, are you done? '' She spoke as she stared surprised for a moment when she saw Bakura with me.  
She immediately bent down to one knee and slightly bowed her head. '' Please rise already, you don't have to do that each time Kana. ''  
Bakura spoke, a hint of irritation in his voice. The older woman stood up and stared at me with stern eyes  
again as she turned around and examined the place step by step. When she was done, she seemed fairly satisfied with the result  
until she looked at one of the smaller ornaments and went with her finger over the it.

She walked over to me, with again the same stern expression as she held her finger in front of me.  
'' Do you see this dust miss Princess? '' she spoke, anger filling her voice.  
My eyes widened as I was mentally preparing myself for an outburst from her.  
'' I..I'm sorry.. I forgot to do that but I also..was doubting on whether I should've cleaned those statues or not, I mean...  
I don't know anything about your religion but.. Isn't that statue one of your Gods perhaps? ''  
I spoke anxious as I gulped, not knowing whether I said something wrong to her or not.

'' Our Gods? You think this statue is one of our Gods?! '' She spoke, as anger was visible on her face as she stepped towards me with aggression.  
'' Just because you Egyptians take certain animals as your Gods, doesn't mean we Nubians have that same stupidity. ''  
She spoke as she grabbed me by my arm. '' Go and clean that statue up right now. '' She yelled.  
I was being dragged by her as she nearly made me trip on the ground.  
'' Kana, enough. '' Bakura spoke sternly as he stared at her with a serious expression.

'' I'll clean the statue myself once I'm done with my daily praying. It's almost dinner time,  
the Princess must be starving. Bring her to the dining room. '' He spoke in a commanding voice.  
'' Yes, Chief. '' The older woman spoke as she gestured for me to follow her with an irritated  
expression on her face. I followed behind her as we were about the leave the room.

I stopped for a moment and looked at Bakura. He sat on his knees in front of the half man, half lion statue as he  
raised his hands in front of his head and softly chanted some words.  
He then bowed his head towards the statue and repeated the same process.  
He held his hands in front of his head again when suddenly he stopped chanting as he turned his head around  
and looked at me for a moment before he smiled kindly at me.

My eyes went from admiring to shock as I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment that  
he had seen me staring as I quickly turned around and ran back towards the older woman.  
The older woman had waited for me near the entrance towards the other buildings as she crossed her arms again.  
Suddenly she pointed towards a room with an annoyed look.  
'' Dinner is over there. I'm not your servant that I'm just going to bring or accompany you everywhere  
you little snot nose. '' She spoke as she snorted at me before walking away.

I looked at the room and could smell the delicious fragrances from the food that was  
being served there, but I didn't felt like going inside the place at all. I saw a few girls walking towards the room, including Miseto who was being  
accompanied by a few other girls who were giggling and talking to each other and  
towards Miseto, but she didn't seem quite happy as her face held a gloomy expression.  
She was the last person from the group to walk inside before she suddenly noticed me and stared at me with wide-spread eyes.  
I returned the same expression as we both just stared at one another. I made a step towards her when I heard  
Miseto's name being called, probably by one of the other girls as Miseto stared at me for a moment again her eyes expressing  
so many different emotions, before walking inside the room.

I ran back towards my own room again and dropped myself on the bed, not bothering closing the door as I laid on my side and started to sob heavily.  
What a horrible day it was I thought.  
_Really? Well in that case, I have some very exciting news for you. It seems that the Nubian King is very excited about your presence being among us  
and he has sent a falcon with a letter attached to it saying that he wants us to bring you along when we head back towards Nubia.  
I guess you won't be seeing that big brother of yours for a very long time. _  
I heard footsteps coming towards me as a knock was placed on the open door.  
I looked at Marik from the corner of my eyes as he placed a plate of food on the table with the bowls of lilies  
on it as he sat in front of me on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed me by my shoulder and made me roll over to make me lay down on my back as  
I stared at him from above me. '' Awww, why the tears Princess? Were you really upset over the chore you had to do? ''  
Marik sneered at me as he patted me childish on the cheeks.  
I roughly slapped his hand away and laid on my side again as I covered my head inside my arms as I felt  
tears rolling down my cheeks. I hated this guy so incredibly much.

_Hate is a big word Princess. Have I really gone that far for you to feel this way about me?  
_'' Stop reading my thoughts and just leave me alone already. '' I whimpered loudly as I sobbed uncontrollably this time.  
I really had enough of everything already, couldn't this man tell?  
Marik stood up as he walked over towards the window and sighed as he leaned a bit forward.

'' To be honest, I didn't expect to hear any particular interest in you from the Nubian King when one of our commanders  
informed the Nubian King on our missions using the falcons. If that would've been the case then I would have kept you being with us a secret.  
I was planning on bringing you back to the palace within these upcoming weeks but I guess that won't be happening now.  
I hate having you here as much as you hate being here, trust me. '' Marik said as he cough and spat out the window.

I slowly crawled up from the bed and sat at the edge of the bed, as I stared at the plate.  
The smell was to familiar for me not to recognize it as I reached my hand towards the roasted fig with stuffed walnuts in it.  
I took a bite as the memory of Manet came before me again.  
She would always make these for me, ever since I was little. She used to make them as treats for me whenever I asked her too.  
I felt tears streaming down my cheeks again.  
Those memories would never be relived again.

'' Are they that good? or are you just really hungry? '' Marik spoke as he had glanced at me this whole time.  
I looked at him for a moment but then looked away again, remembering the way Manet was killed by him.  
Why did she have to die for my sake, why? I closed my eyes again as more tears started streaming down my cheeks.  
Suddenly I glanced back at Marik with anger written all over my face as I threw the fig at him.  
'' Hey, what are you doing? Throwing food away like that you little-''

'' Why? Just why did you HAVE to kill her?! Why couldn't you just threaten me to come along with you  
or else you would've killed her? Why?! Did it seem that impossible for you to think that I wouldn't have done  
that for the sake of my servant? For the sake of my friend?! ''  
I cried out as I placed my hands on my face as I tried to catch my breath for a moment.  
'' I would've even let myself be killed if it were to protect Manet...And now she's gone. Killed by multiple arrows thanks to you.  
Just why? Why couldn't you just have threatened me to come along with you? '' I spoke as I placed my hands away and stared  
at him with so much hurt and resentment at the same time, my emotions felt like one big pool of chaos to me.

Marik stared at me for a couple of moments with his mouth slightly open.  
Shock was visible on his face, as his expression had turned a bit pale.  
'' I.. don't know. I don't know why I didn't do that instead.. I'm sorry. '' He spoke.  
'' Sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry after what?! You can't bring her back to me anymore. ''  
I shouted at him as I jumped towards him and punched him a couple of times on his chest.  
I couldn't care if he decided to hit me back, my emotions were just over rumpled by his words.  
But he didn't do a thing. He just stood there, letting me have my way on him as I kept on punching him until my consecutive punches  
turned into only a few and slowly turned into nothing as I leaned my head against his chest and cried out again, lamenting on Manet.

He stood like this for a moment, I hardly even felt him breathing anymore.  
A few moments went by until he turned around and walked away.  
Before fully turning the corridor, I saw him glancing at me from the corner of his eyes, an expression  
of what seemed like guilt was visible but I couldn't tell with certainty. He opened his mouth to say something  
again but then he looked the other way as he remained where he stood.  
'' ...I'm really sorry. I know this can't bring your friend back. And I know this won't ever make you  
change the way you feel towards me but...it's the least I can say or do for now. ''  
He spoke as he firmly walked away this time, as I heard his steps slowly fading.

I dropped myself on my knees on the cold ground as I stared at the fig that I had thrown.  
The fig had fallen apart as the pieces were spread everywhere. Manet's treats were ruined.  
And it wasn't Marik who had done that this time, It was me.  
I had exploded and made my emotions go on the loose, and now the once amazing looking delicacy was ruined.  
I gathered the pieces and held them inside my hands as I silently kept on weeping. The radiance of the sun that was slowly starting  
to set shined through the window, down on me.


	7. Chapter 7

Atem POV

I walked passed Ojufemi's room as I looked inside it, remaining empty as always.  
It had been a few months now and not a single clue of where my little sister could be.  
I hit the wall with my fist as I rubbed my forehead a little, feeling a headache would pop up.  
'' Pharaoh. '' I turned around and looked at priest Shimon who's expression looked worried together with priest Seto as they both stood in front of me.  
'' Why? Why hasn't there been any news of anyone telling me where she is? It's been months. '' I spoke agitated as I looked away. 

'' My pharaoh we are trying as best as we can to find the princess. We know that she went missing on the night that  
the Nubians came to fight at our palace, so the princess has to be taken captive by one of them. ''  
Priest Seto spoke as he bent down on one knee and bowed.  
I glanced from the corner of my eyes towards my priests and sighed deeply.  
I knew getting worked up over it wouldn't solve anything, but I just couldn't help but feel this heavy weight in  
my heart over the loss of my little sister, if only I knew she was just doing okay, even that would've satisfied my heart for the mean time. 

'' My pharaoh, maybe priestess Isis has found any clues regarding the princesses whereabouts through the Millennium Tauk. ''  
Priest Shimon spoke as he gestured for me to follow him.  
I followed behind both priests and just hoped that this time, Isis would've been able to just find anything that could've helped in locating Ojufemi.  
We passed by a few corridors as priest Shimon knocked on the door.  
'' Please, come in. '' A calm, feminine voice spoke as we stepped inside Isis's chamber.  
Isis was sitting near a huge golden scale filled with blue flames as she was busy concentrating while holding her hands near her Millennium Tauk. 

She sighed as she stood up and walked a few steps towards us.  
'' I know why you are here my pharaoh but unfortunately my Millennium Tauk isn't  
showing me anything in regards to finding the princess. '' Isis spoke as she looked away in grief.  
'' Please don't feel burdened by it, I know you have been trying your hardest. '' I spoke softly as I stared at my priestess.  
'' My pharaoh.. '' Isis spoke as she bent down on one knee and deeply bowed her head towards me as her expression remained sorrowful.  
I walked back towards my room as I stood outside of my balcony and stared at the sky, as thoughts kept bursting through my head. 

Ojufemi.. Ojufemi where are you? I thought as I remembered back again on that night when I saw her and Manet  
escaping after I shouted at her to leave. Eventually we found Manet's dead body outside of the banquet hall with arrows pierced through her,  
Ojufemi must've been kidnapped by then by one of the Nubians. But where did they took her? And why? I mean kidnapping me would be understandable,  
I am the pharaoh after all. But what would they possibly want with my younger sister? She wasn't even a queen yet. 

I sighed frustrated again as I continued to fall into thoughts about it all. I haven't had one good night sleep these past few months,  
nothing brought me into a state of real joy even though I have been trying to smile and look contemned for the most part.  
Only my priests and perhaps Mana knew how I really felt deep inside. 

I heard a knock on my door as footsteps came closer towards me.  
'' Not now Mahado, please. '' I spoke agitated, as I knew it had to be him from all people.  
'' Pharaoh, I might be able to take us towards where the princess is. '' Mahado's deep voice spoke as I instantly  
turned around and looked at my priest in shock. ''..How ? '' I spoke.  
'' I had been wondering about it for a few days now and I was just recently checking the scriptures on where  
It had been noted that the Millennium Ankh had been stolen from us by the Nubians a long time ago, by one of their previous leaders.  
You see my Millennium Ring and the Millennium Ankh are connected in a way, how this is was never really known.  
So I started to meditate and use my magic to locate a sign on the map where it could show me at least in which direction  
the Millennium Ankh could have been now. I had thought perhaps that this was useless and could never work but it did happen,  
the Millennium Ring pointed a place on the map on where the Millennium Ankh might be.  
I know this might be a risk to take my pharaoh but- '' Mahado spoke but I interrupted him by rising my hand to silence him. 

'' We'll go there. I have no other straws that could lead me towards Ojufemi so this a risk that I am willing to take. ''  
I spoke determined as I turned around and grabbed my horse riding equipment.  
'' Give these to the stable servants to get my horse ready Mahado, we will be leaving right now. ''  
I spoke vigorous as I stared at my priest with pure determination.  
'' Yes my pharaoh. '' Mahado spoke as he bowed down in deep respect. 

'' Atem are you sure about this? '' I heard Mana's voice when suddenly a fist hit her head so hard the girl started crying in pain as she rubbed on her head.  
'' How many times do I have to keep telling you to stop calling the Pharaoh by his name. ''  
I heard Mahado's irritated voice as he stood behind her on his horse as he turned his attention towards me.  
'' My pharaoh, preparations have been made and we are able to leave now. '' Mahado spoke. 

'' Alright. '' I responded as I smiled whilst looking down at Mana from above of my own horse.  
'' Don't worry Mana, I will be back within no time. '' I spoke as I gently rested my hand on her shoulder for a bit.  
I nodded at Mahado as we both galloped forward towards the exit gate.  
'' My pharaoh, my Ka Spiria will be traveling from above, for safety measurements. ''  
Isis spoke as she along with the other priests stood to bid us farewell. 

'' My pharaoh, are you sure about not wanting me to come along? '' priest Seto asked.  
'' No, you need to stay here and act in my place. Your word will be the equivalent of mine. ''  
I spoke as I placed my straight hand on his shoulder. Priest Seto Immediately bowed his head down and stood next to the other priest.  
'' May the gods protect the pharaoh. '' Priest Seto shouted and soon all shouted along as me and Mahado galloped away in speed. 

We were traveling throughout the wide desert as I saw Spiria flying above us as the sky was as clear as ever,  
the sun burning down on us as my mouth started to become very dry. '' My pharaoh, we are almost near the location of the Ankh. ''  
Mahado shouted at me as I looked up and gave him a nod. I panted but continued to travel, forcing myself to withstand with  
what I was dealing with as my thoughts kept on thinking about seeing Ojufemi again. 

'' My pharaoh. '' I heard Mahado shout again as this time, he had actually stopped his horse and was staring at the ground.  
I turned my horse around and slowly walked over to Mahado.  
'' What is it Maha-'' I spoke but looked beneath me to notice the golden Ankh lying under the ground as the sunlight hit brightly on it.  
'' Darn it.. '' Mahado spoke as he dismounted his horse and grabbed the Ankh.  
'' I'm so sorry my pharaoh. I had really thought.. '' Mahado spoke as anger was expressing on his face as even he panted from exhaustion. 

'' Don't be sorry, at least I tried today. '' I spoke sympathetic towards Mahado as I sighed not only in frustration  
but out of weariness as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I grabbed the Ankh from Mahado as I examined it a little  
and wanted to store it inside my bag as we made our way back towards home again. '' Pharaoh. ''  
'' Yes, what is it Mahado? '' I asked as I turned around and looked at my priest.  
'' I.. did not say anything my pharaoh. '' Mahado spoke slightly confused. 

'' Pharaoh. '' I heard the same voice again as I started to turn around and look but couldn't find anyone,  
was I really going mad because of the harsh environment we had been traveling in?  
Slowly I saw a light glow coming out of the Ankh as I dropped the Ankh on the ground and stared at it startled.  
'' Pharaoh, please stand back. '' Mahado spoke alarmed as he activated his Millennium Ring when suddenly  
the spirit of a person appeared out of the Ankh. 

'' My pharaoh, I am the spirit that dwells inside this Ankh. My name is Shadi. ''  
He spoke as he bowed his head deeply in respect towards me. '' Let me be direct, my pharaoh but your sister is in danger.  
She is being taken as a captive by the Nubians. I have spoken to her when I was still under their environment.  
I have tried aiding her with my powers to make her escape from there but that turned out to be unsuccessful.  
One of their tribe members possesses another Millennium Item that withstood my powers. '' 

'' A Nubian who possesses a Millennium Item? '' Mahado cried out in astonishment as he looked at Shadi.  
'' That can only be… one person. '' Mahado whispered as his eyes grew large from the anxious realization.  
'' Yes. The princess is held captive under the authority of Marik. '' Shadi spoke.  
I felt shock running through my spine as I tried to not let fear to strike in one me, out of all the Nubians, Marik had to be the most dangerous one of them all. 

'' But how did you end up being here, oh spirit of the ankh. '' I asked, trying to stay calm and focused.  
'' Marik found out about me aiding the princess in her escape, he then ordered that I should be tossed somewhere in the desert,  
never to be seen off ever again until I responded to the signal the Millennium Ring had activated.  
I know you are trying to find your sister again my pharaoh and I am determined to help you in your quest. ''  
Shadi spoke as he kneeled on one knee and bowed his head down. '' Thank you Shadi. '' I spoke as I gestured him to rise. 

'' I will link my powers towards the Millennium Ring. It will lead towards the Nubian tribe's camp where the princess is being taken captive. ''  
Shadi spoke as he slightly bowed his head once more before slowly disappearing inside the Millennium Ankh again.  
I gave the Ankh to Mahado as he fused both powers together.  
Slowly the Millennium Ring's lower keys pointed into a direction as we sat on our horses again and continued on with our search. 

'' Pharaoh… please don't worry. We will bring the princess back. Marik will be punished severely if he harmed the princess. ''  
Mahado spoke as he tried to sooth my anxiety away.  
'' Punished? I will kill him. '' I spoke harshly as I spat on the ground and kicked my horse on the sides to increase its speed.  
I had heard many stories of the Nubian leader Marik, too many horrible stories of how he ended up treating his captives or prisoners.  
I shivered by the thought of what might've happened to Ojufemi as I tried to keep the control on my reins as my hands kept shaking severely.  
'' Please hold on Ojufemi, I will save you. '' I mumbled softly. 


	8. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I have an announcement to make. And it ain't gonna be pretty lawl. *badum tschh*  
Okay lame joke, on to the serious part; I want to let all my followers know that there won't be any new chapters coming up any time soon, this applies to all my stories.  
I won't go into full details but these upcoming months will be the most important months of my life.  
I have allot of goals ahead of me until the end of summer and I'm determined to achieve those goals! Unfortunately, that means that some areas  
in my life (such as fan fiction) will have to wait, either for a short or very long time, depending how everything will go from here on out..  
Without further ado, thank you so much to all of you who are still following, favoring, reviewing me!  
They mean allot to me and I appreciate each and every single one of them!  
I hope you all can understand where I'm coming from, take care and until later you guys.

x Helen


End file.
